Stuck in the elevator
by fluffyfinchelcake
Summary: She hated elevators. But when she gets stuck in one with him, they turn out to not be so bad. Rated M. Set in S1, Alex/Izzie. Happy birthday Dani!


**A/N: Here is a little present to my little Daani! 3 I hope you like it hon! I know I said I was gonna write something sweet, but you know me, I always make it dirty, haha. And we do need some elevator AI on the show! **

_**This is set somewhere in S1, made up storyline. No real connection to what happened on the show.**_

***

If it was one thing Isobel Stevens had always hated, it was elevators. It all had started when she got stuck in one when she was seven. It had taken the people at the store an hour to get her out, and she had been trembling of fear the whole time.

Since then, she never took elevators if she didn't have to. Her friends had always laughed at her when she rather ran up the stairs in stead of taking the elevator, even when she was late to something.

But that was before she started working at Seattle grace hospital. You basically had to take the elevator if you were gonna have time to do your work. Bailey wouldn't like it if she put all her strength in running up and down the stairs, Izzie was sure of that.

So she had learnt to look calm while taking the elevator, and no one watching would be able to sense how terrified she was inside. As long as the elevator moved her from floor to floor without any problems, she could relax.

"Damnit."

Izzie titled her head slightly and looked at Alex from the corner of her eye. He was standing a bit away from her, watching impatiently for the elevator. Her eyes ran slowly down his muscular form, and she felt a shiver tingle down her spine.

Looking away, she blushed. She would never let Alex know he had that effect on her. He didn't need a bigger ego.

Besides, if it came out in the hospital that Dr Stevens had the hots for Dr Karev, people would probably think she was crazy. And she probably was. It was Alex Karev, for god's sake! Evil spawn with the 666 on his skull.

Getting her self together, she reached out and pressed the button again. The elevators were awfully slow today. She preferred quick elevators. Meant she didn't need to be in them for long.

Finally, the sound that told them the elevator had reached the floor was heard, and the doors opened, letting a group of people out. Izzie felt her legs shake slightly as she entered the elevator, and she stayed close to the door, swallowing.

A small thud was heard as Alex came to rest against the wall of the back of the elevator, crossing his arms over his chest. The elevator stood still for another moment, but when no one else came in, the doors slowly closed and the elevator got into motion. Closing her eyes, Izzie took calming breaths.

_You're fine._ She thought to her self. _Just three more floors. You're fine._

She titled her head towards Alex, just as he yawned, lifting his arms over his head as he stretched. Izzie's cheeks turned to a light shade of pink as her eyes took his exposed stomach in, warmth starting in her belly as she slowly fallowed the light amount of hair that ran along his stomach, her eyes getting stuck at his waist, feeling her self grow wet as she thought about what was in those pants…

She lifted her eyes, and her cheeks warmed even more when she met his gaze, knowing he'd caught her staring.

Suddenly the elevator started to shook violently, making Izzie's heart stop. She grabbed onto the wall, her breath going fast and unsteady as her eyes started to burn.

_This is it_, she thought, _this is how I'm gonna die_.

She closed her eyes tightly, holding onto the wall as she waited for it to happen. It didn't though. The elevator stopped shaking as quickly as it had started, and the lamps stopped blinking, instead were completely turned off.

After a few moments, Izzie opened her eyes, seeing Alex stand on the same place as he had stood before, looking at her with an odd look in his face.

She suddenly realized how stupid she must look, clinging to the wall. She quickly took a step away from it, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"What happened?"

She hated the tremble in her voice. Alex came over though, pressing the red 'help button'.

"Guess we're stuck."

He said simply, as if it wasn't that of a big deal. And maybe it shouldn't be. She took a shaky breath, blinking the tears that she wouldn't let lose. "Oh."

The odd look softened slightly, and instead his hazel eyes shone of concern as he took a look at her. "You okay?"

No need in hiding it, Izzie shook her head, trying to smile.

"No I… Im afraid of... Elevators."

Alex looked surprised. "Wow. What the hell are you doing at a hospital, then?"

Izzie let out a shaky laugh. "I try to not let it affect my work." She swallowed hard.

"What… What are we gonna do?" She asked, looking up at him.

Her breath caught in her throat though; as she saw his eyes take her body in, her skin burning wherever his eyes landed. The hazel beautiful colour of his eyes took her in again as he came closer.

He placed his hands on her hips, her back pressing against the wall as his muscular body covered hers. She was already panting, her palms pressed to the wall as she saw the lust in his eyes.

"I can think of a few things."

His voice was dark and husky, making her legs tremble underneath her. Her eyes fluttered closed as his mouth covered hers, kissing her passionately. Her hands quickly moved to his chest, and she clung tightly to his scrub top, her fingers curling in the material as she joined the kiss, titling her head as his tongue parted her lips.

She couldn't control the small whimper that left her throat, making Alex kiss her harder.

_You can still stop this_, a voice in her head said as Alex's wet mouth assaulted her neck, brining more blood rushing south. A helpless moan breathed from her lips as his mouth came closer and closer her chest.

_Tell him to stop._ She raised her arms as he brought her scrub top over her head. Her fingers curled in his, tugging it up and over his head.

His skin was hot. So hot. She wanted to have his warm body against hers. Inside hers.

His rock hard erection pressed against her, making it hard to form thoughts. _This isn't what you want._

Her nipples turned hard and throbbing as his mouth explored her breasts. Her fingers grabbed at his hair, pushing his head lower.

Her lower lip slide in between her teeth, and she bit down hard as he slowly dropped to his knees, placing soft kisses against her flat abdomen. Her body was trembling of desire, and she could safe to say she had never been this wet before.

_You're making a mistake_. His fingers tugged at the string of her pants, his warm breath hitting her sensitive skin. Her pants dropped around her feet, and her panties fallowed.

Izzie gasped as his lips parted her wet folds, his tongue brushing against her clit, sending pleasure pulsating through her body. Her eyes got heavy with desire as her hold in his hair got stronger. It was something about standing almost naked in an elevator that could start moving any second. It somehow turned her on even more. "Alex."

Hearing her moan his name seemed to excite him further, and he quickly stood to his feet, smirking as Izzie's fingers directly started to untie his pants. He leaned in to her neck again, nibbling at her ear as she pushed his pants down, the dark boxers fallowing.

Alex backed her further up against the wall, and Izzie let out a breathy giggle.

"What if it starts moving again?"

Alex let her bra drop to the floor, before he slowly ran the tip of a finger down her nipple, his breath warming her ear as he whispered, "You saying no?"

This was the moment. She could say no, put her clothes on again and pretend it never happened. Except she wanted it to happen.

Cupping his face in her hands, she covered his mouth with hers, kissing him with all the passion and desire she had kept to her self since the first time she saw him.

Her hands dropped to his chest, stomach, up his back. She couldn't get enough of his soft skin. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades as he grabbed her thighs, pushing her up against her wall, her legs wrapping around his hips.

Their eyes met for a moment, both feeling something none of them had felt before. She felt a huge connection. Felt feelings she had never felt before. The man who was holding her right now wasn't evil spawn. He was Alex. A man she could see her self falling for, hard.

She closed her eyes and kissed him again, arching into him as he entered her. He stretched her on a way no one had done before, making her gasp.

He moved out, only to thrust into her again, this time harder and faster. She moaned, scratching his shoulder blades with her long nails. Alex only thrust harder, nipping at her collarbone.

Feeling her self coming closer and closer release, she hugged her legs closer around his waist, meeting his thrusts with her hips, making him groan. He nuzzled her neck as his breath got quick, and when she arched her back, moaning out her release, he fallowed shortly after, filling her with warmth.

They were still for a few moments, catching their breaths, before Alex pulled out, letting her feet meet the floor again.

"Wow…" Izzie mumbled, blushing a little as she reached for her clothes.

Alex swallowed, nodding a little as he handed her the bra. "Yeah… Wow."

They got dressed in silence, both too chocked and nervous to speak. Something had been different. They had both felt it.

Just as Izzie put her id back on her scrub top, the elevator was sat in motion again.

It stopped and the doors opened. "I… I guess I'll see you." Alex mumbled, hurrying past her. Izzie watched him leave, her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen, her skin tingling after his touch.

It wasn't until she was across the hall, she realized it was the first time she hadn't been scared in an elevator since she was seven. And that was enough to make her smile wider.

***

_**See that button? Wanna see what happens if you click on it? Trust me, it's fun!**_


End file.
